Desvarios
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Misa sabia que ele precisava dela e estava disposta a fazer-lhe todas as vontades. Se o que ele queria era transformar o mundo, que ele se moldasse segundo a sua espada, ela lhe seria a sua excalibur.


_**Desvarios  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Death Note não me pertence, mas a Ohba Tsugumi e Obata Takeshi._

**Atenção : **_Contém spoilers_. Se passa a partir do capítulo 27, até o final da história.

- # - # -

_Feita para o V Desafio do MRS._

- # - # -

"_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls  
Life is short and wait is long  
The stars, away, dim with the dawn...  
Fairy lady, who stands on the walls"_(1)

- # - # -

Ela correu desesperadamente, como se fosse a última coisa que iria fazer na vida.

Por pouco, bem pouco, realmente teria sido.

Ainda conseguia ouvir a voz daquele homem, dizendo-lhe que, já que não o amava, ele haveria de matar ambos. O coração saltava no peito, quase quebrando suas costelas de tanto desespero. Os primeiros raios solares cortavam os céus.

Respirava com dificuldade e entrou em casa.

Por que, de repente, ele desistira de tudo, largara a faca e dera meia volta ? Sabia que o homem havia caído no chão, seus ouvidos conseguiram captar o baque surdo. Talvez tivesse morrido. Mas como ? Por acaso ela teria um anjo, uma fada madrinha que lhe velasse e lhe protegesse ?

Não havia lógica. Ou, talvez, houvesse.

Gostava da idéia de que havia alguém lhe observando, cuidando de si. Sentia-se muito sozinha ainda e tinha medo de que algo ruim lhe acontecesse, como a seus pais. Deixou-se sentar em sua cama e procurou recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração. E, então, ajoelhou-se no chão, juntando as mãos trêmulas.

E rezou. Rezou defronte a imagem de Nossa Senhora e a cruz que tinha na parede de seu quarto. Rezou como seus pais lhe ensinaram quando era apenas uma garotinha. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, era como se toda a sua fé infantil tivesse retornado com força total naquele momento, mesmo que dela tivesse se afastado e entrado em contato com outras seitas.

E agradeceu muito a sua fada madrinha.

- # - # -

"_Your tale has only begun  
__It comes from far, the Nowhereland  
__The wind is blowing a sound so well known..."_

- # - # -

Ela entrou em casa e deixou sua bolsa em cima da cama.

Estava feliz. Sua carreira como modelo estava finalmente crescendo, acabara de fazer uma entrevista para a edição de março da revista "18!!!".

"_Misa Amane, a nova promessa japonesa_". Talvez sua vida engatasse de vez.

Percorreu com os olhos o quarto e notou algo estranho. Um caderno esquisito se encontrava sobre sua cômoda. Aproximou-se e o pegou. Folheou-o e não entendeu nada do que estava escrito, pareciam uns ideogramas engraçados. Tornou a deixar o caderno sobre a cômoda e se olhou no espelho.

Quase desmaiou com o que viu.

- Um... Um monstro ! Um monstro ! – falava baixo, sem forças para gritar.

- Acalme-se. Não sou um monstro.

- Socorro ! Socorro ! – o _monstro_ tapou-lhe a boca.

- Misa Amane, não desejava se encontrar com Kira ? Posso lhe proporcionar uma oportunidade.

De repente, ela se aquietou. Supondo que aquilo tudo fosse real e não uma peça que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando e, supondo ainda que não estava participando de algum show de televisão bizarro ao qual seu empresário deixara de avisar-lhe, então aquela realmente era sua chance.

Porque, desde que Kira matara o assassino de seus pais, ele havia se tornado o seu _guerreiro_.

Percebendo que a garota havia cedido, o _monstro_ destapara-lhe a boca. Ela apenas se sentou, como se aquilo tudo fosse muito natural, tentando controlar seus nervos.

- Como _você_ pode ajudar Misa a se encontrar com Kira-san ?

- Esse caderno chama-se _Death Note_. Pertence ao mundo Shinigami e aquele cujo nome estiver escrito nele morrerá em 40 segundos de ataque cardíaco. Nós o usamos para matar os humanos e estender a nossa própria expectativa de vida. E esse caderno é seu.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- É... É a arma de Kira-san ?

- Sim. Com este caderno, terá os mesmos poderes de Kira e poderá se encontrar com ele. Ainda há mais coisas que deve saber.

- Diga, Shinigami-san, como os Shinigamis sabem o nome das pessoas que escrevem no caderno ?

- Chame-me Remu. Nossos olhos são capazes de ver o nome e a expectativa de vida de cada um.

- Nossa, que incrível ! – ela bateu as mãos – E, já que eu tenho um _Death Note_ agora, também tenho esses olhos ?

- Apenas se fizer um acordo comigo. Mas terá a sua vida reduzida a metade.

A cabeça dela dava voltas e mais voltas. Sentia-se tonta e delirava, tremendo toda como se fosse desmaiar.

Era como se tivesse entrado num conto de fadas maluco, daqueles que tanto adorara quando era menina e que sua mãe costumava-lhe ler para que adormecesse. Remu era uma fada madrinha que viera, com tantos anos de atraso, lhe dar o seu presente de nascimento : o _Death Note_.

Ela via o caderno não como uma arma, mas como uma dádiva. Era o sapatinho de cristal que a ajudaria a encontrar-se com aquele que lhe roubara todos os pensamentos, para agradecer-lhe. Bastava anunciar que encontrara o outro pé de seus sapatinhos que ele viria correndo atrás dela. Ele, o seu guerreiro.

Não se importava que sua vida ficasse reduzida à metade. Ela escapara da morte tantas vezes que esta lhe soava simplesmente patética. Tudo que queria era encontrá-lo, agradecê-lo e ser-lhe útil em alguma coisa. Queria defendê-lo também, como ele fizera com ela, vingando a morte de seus pais.

Ela iria atrás dele até o fim do mundo. Não tinha dúvidas disso.

- # - # -

_"Oh, life is good,  
__Oh, life is good,  
__Oh, life is good...  
__As good as a kiss !"_

- # - # -

"_- Hm... O Raito já sabe como matar um Shinigami ?_

_- Espera. Raito ? Já nos tratamos com os primeros nomes ?_

_- Se 'Raito' não estiver bom, podia chamá-lo de 'guerreiro' ? A Misa sempre quis chamar seu príncipe deste modo._"

Ela ainda andava pelo quarto, dando voltas e suspirando. Remu estava aborrecida a um canto.

Fazia dois dias que conversara com Raito pela primeira vez. E, hoje, mesmo tendo dito e reafirmado que não a amava, ele a beijou. Ela ainda sentia os lábios formigarem, ansiosos por sentir mais daquele contato que, de tão esperado, lhe parecera tão breve e, ao mesmo tempo, infinito.

Misa sabia que ele precisava dela e estava disposta a fazer-lhe todas as vontades. Se o que ele queria era transformar o mundo, que ele se moldasse segundo a sua espada, ela lhe seria a sua excalibur. Todos os inimigos dele pereceram sob seu olhar e ela o conquistaria pela sua devoção e utilidade.

Sorriu, ainda sentindo os joelhos chacoalharem perante a lembrança do beijo de Raito.

- Remu, você vai cumprir sua palavra e matar L, como Raito quer ?

- Se será feliz com ele, então assim o farei. Basta que ele diga quando.

Ela se demorou contemplando a Shinigami. Sua vida toda virara de pernas para o ar, como se ela tivesse se metido a correr atrás dum coelho e se perdido numa terra estranha. Mas, ao invés de cruzar com cartas de baralho enlouquecidas, ela encontrara um objetivo maior, alguém a quem servir.

No fundo, sabia que não queria que Remu matasse L. Queria ela mesma fazer a proeza, iniciar o reinado de Kira com chave de ouro. E ele cairia de amores por ela. Era nessas horas que se sentia não mais uma princesa, mas quase uma madrasta. Desembaraçar-se-ia de todos os abutres com o simples roçar do dedo dele numa roca, a qual, ao invés de fazê-lo adormecer, o enfeitiçaria eternamente para si.

E esse roçar de dedos consistia em olhar para o dragão e lhe dizer seu nome, antes que a Shinigami consumasse o fato. Porque sabia que, para Raito, seria dez mil vezes mais doce matá-lo com as próprias mãos, como todos os príncipes faziam nos contos de fadas.

- # - # -

"_Fairy lady, your love is long gone._

_Little lady, your tale has an end  
__For your love to the skies was sent  
__He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars...  
__And by night he will always be there  
__For his lady to stare  
__And thus he's never died."_

- # - # -

Não precisou que alguém lhe contasse, ela simplesmente sentiu.

Uma tremedeira tomou conta de seu corpo, dos pés a cabeça, e sentiu faltar-lhe as forças. Desmaiou em sua cama e passou vários dias inerte, até que finalmente se levantara, pegara uma capa, abandonara suas coisas e partira sem deixar rastros.

Endoidecera.

Sabia que ele ainda havia de estar vivo, em algum lugar distante, olhando por ela. Ele era seu príncipe, não poderia ter-lhe simplesmente abandonado a própria sorte. De fato, ainda estranhara que não tivessem vindo buscá-la, chamando-a de assassina. Ela não fora uma assassina, ela simplesmente fez o que deveria ser feito para que ele subisse ao trono e velasse por todos, assim como era imensamente bom e velava por ela.

Correu nas ruas, buscou seus seguidores. Os verdadeiramente fiéis sabiam que ele havia de retornar das cinzas, como uma fênix, e toda ordem seria restabelecida. Fugiu para um lugar escondido no meio das rochas com eles, lá seria a sua fortaleza.

Ela era a única ligação que eles tinham com Kira. Era uma santa, todos a adoravam e cumpriam a sua palavra, pois era o próprio Kira que lhes falava quando ela abria a boca. E, todas as noites, há quase um ano, eles se reuniam com suas velas debaixo das estrelas e oravam.

- Nosso senhor, Kira...

Misa olhava o céu, a procura dele. Ela manteria a chama dele viva enquanto ainda estivesse neste mundo. A justiça sempre seria feita e Raito, o seu guerreiro, triunfaria no final. Porque, nos contos de fadas, o bem sempre vencia o mal.

E Raito, para ela, estava acima disso. Ele era Deus.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Ahem... Eu já escrevi MxN, LxL, LxMisa e, agora, RaitoxMisa. Só falta um MattxMello e um MelloxRidner... (risos)._

_Sei que foi quase uma revisão do mangá, mas ainda sim, quis escrevê-lo. Quando a Misa simplesmente diz que sempre quis chamar seu "príncipe" de "guerreiro", a fic toda se delineou na minha frente e eu pus os dedinhos pra trabalhar. Feita com carinho para o Desafio, e já olhei, tem mais de mil palavras sem notas e sem a música. Aliás, coloquei a música porque alguém tinha de se lembrar dela e ficou bem ao meu gosto. E não tinha nada falando que não podia colocar música..._

_Se alguém estiver estranhando o meu jeito de escrever, pode ser influência de "Crime e Castigo", que acabei de ler. Espero que tenham gostado até aqui. Só mais um adendo : alguém além de mim tinha percebido que no quarto da Misa há uma imagem de Nossa Senhora pendurada na parede ? E um Cristo crucificado junto de algumas caveiras e outras imagens religiosas na cômoda ? Bizarro..._

Nota :

(1) Trechos de _Fairy Tale_, do Shaaman.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

19 de janeiro de 2007.


End file.
